The present invention relates to an improved electrical wiring fixtures, that is devices that are used for connecting electrical wires to one another or to sockets, switches, outlet boxes or the like. The electrical wiring device of the present invention is adapted to be used with electrical wiring boxes of the kind commonly used for wiring buildings and the like. The wiring device of the present invention may be pre-wired to a socket, switch or other boxed device, and on-site connection to the boxed device may be accomplished by merely inserting the bare ends of electrical conductor wires into sockets provided in the present invention.
Electrical wiring devices are known in the prior art as illustrated by U.S. Reissue Pat. No. 26,994 issued to G. A. Fuller, et al. on Dec. 1, 1970 which shows an electrical connector having a resilient conductor-engaging area.
Applicant is also aware of U.S. Pat. No. 4,561,179 which issued to Robert W. Brush, Jr. et al. on Dec. 31, 1985 for a method of electrical connection to the center conductor of an insulated wire.
On June 15, 1971 U.S. Pat. No. 3,585,570 issued to John T. Jans for an electrical terminal assembly, and on Feb. 29, 1972 U.S. Pat. No. 3,646,499 issued to Don L. DeLano for a multiple connector. U.S. Pat. No. 1,290,153 issued on Jan. 7, 1919 to J. Fitzpatrick.
The present invention provides a novel and useful electrical wiring device that can be used in connection with standard electrical wiring boxes for sockets and switches commonly found in residences and other types of structures to facilitate the quick wiring of such boxes without the need for any tools other than a wire stripper.